This invention relates generally to the field of gun accessories and more specifically to an ammunition feeding device for a machine gun. Machine guns are well known. They allow a belt of ammunition containing a plurality of evenly spaced bullets to feed into the gun and be fired in rapid succession.
Traditionally, in machine guns such as the M 60 and the Golf 240, the operator must open a feed tray cover to insert the front end of the belt of ammunition.
This operation is time consuming which can result in loss of use of the weapon during a critical period in an attack. Additionally, the rail system containing the aiming mechanism is located on top of the feed tray, so opening the feed tray causes the rail system to come into close contact with the extremely hot gun barrel which can throw off the scope sight mechanism thereby forcing the user to waste more time in recalibrating the mechanism. Further more, loading a gun at night is difficult to do without lighting the area thereby potentially bringing unwanted attention to the user.